


Chi potrebbe mai amarlo?

by Blueviolin



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Child, M/M, Parents, institute
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueviolin/pseuds/Blueviolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Nota: Contiene spoiler della storia "Nascono alcuni ad eterna notte".]<br/>Magnus e Alec trovano un bambino blu abbandonato sui gradini dell'Istituto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chi potrebbe mai amarlo?

Magnus lascia scivolare lo sguardo sulla pelle blu e grinzosa del bambino. Blu cobalto, più scura del pallido azzurro di Catarina. Blu come i sogni, blu come gli occhi del suo amore. Il suo colore preferito, speranza e sfida. 

_Chi potrebbe mai amarlo?_  
Con lui, nessuno ci è riuscito. Tranne Alexander. Lo guarda, gli occhi che contemplano il neonato con tenera venerazione, le mani caute eppure già esperte che lo stringono delicatamente. 

_Lui._ Si risponde, sorridendo a entrambi. 

_Noi_ , aggiunge con insolita timidezza. Cattura le labbra del compagno con un bacio, la mano che si posa sulla sua, le dita che sfiorano quel giovane piccolo cuore. 

Ora sono in tre. 


End file.
